Chocolate
by ElJun
Summary: Filled with sweets, chocolate and fluff Children Teito x Ouka R


Hello everyone, and belated happy New Year to all.

This was just some random fanfic I made in classes after harassing a classmate with chocolate, thinking of dirty thoughts with others, and having a good laugh.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DON'T OWN 07 GHOST.

-0-

CHOCOLATE

It was a fine day over the two major kingdoms, Raggs and Barsburg. An old church stands for any traveller and welcomes two great men who entered the church's large gates. The king of Raggs entered the church, holding his little boy. They entered the place as if they had been doing that for a long time already. They greeted and were greeted by the church's residents.

"Well, Tiashe, you go and play along. i have something to do inside," Krom Raggs told his son as he went inside.

Tiashe stared after him before going around the gardens and receiving some chocolates from a kindly old woman.

He happily ate the chocolate as he strolled around the church, ending up somewhere near the gates. He sat underneath a tree where he could not be seen by passersby. He watched all the people going through his line of vision when he saw an old-looking man with a regal expression. Despite appearances, he felt an aura similar to his father's - A kingly aura.

He watched as the man strode in the church with something in a dress in his arms.

'That's strange,' Tiashe thought, for something like that seemed unfitting for his image.

The dress moved around and he heard voices coming from them. That made him wonder if the man is crazy, talking to himself as such. the man stooped and put down the dress. The man straightened himself afterwards and strode inside the church, just like how Krom had done.

The girl in the dress looked around uncertainly, her long silver pigtails swinging with her actions, and seemed to have decided, after some time, to go back the way she came from. Tiashe's mind rang with alarm, since his father told him that it was dangerous to go outside the church's or any building's gates without him.

"Umm!" he started, jumping up from his spot.

The person swung its head towards him and his green orbs stared into red ones. They had a questioning look in them as they blinked in surprise.

"My dad said that kids shouldn't go out of the church alone," he said, trying to imitate how his father had said it. "Wait for that person who came with you, okay?"

The girl stared at Tiashe then nodded.

"Okay.

Tiashe walked around and reached his favorite spot in the church's gardens. He sat down on the soft grass and unwrapped his last chocolate, somewhat tired from the laps he walked around in the church. When the sweet entered his mouth, he heard something behind him and turned to see the girl from earlier fall down as she trips on a tree root.

"Aa you oke?" he spoke through a mouthful of chocolate as he watched the girl hastily pick herself up. She nodded.

Tiashe nodded in approval as he gestured to sit beside him. she made her way towards him and carefully sat down in front of him, looking intently at him...

Or rather, his mouth.

After several minutes of asking himself what could she possibly want, he asked, with some difficulty because of all the chocolate in his mouth, "Did you wump va chowcoley?"

She reddened as if she was caught in a very humiliating act. She nodded and bowed her face. He stopped sucking the chocolate and racked his brain for ways to share his already eaten chocolate. He thought hard and remembered that other day when he was caught by his parents peeking in something between them.

-0-

Weldeschtein Krom Raggs had childishly begged for some excess chocolate from the palace kitchens and was given a pocketful of such sweets. He was happily eating when Millea Klein joined him, asking for some chocolate. Krom looked surprised at first, and then smiled a mischievous smile at Millea's pleading face.

He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her for a long, long while. Her face had reddened considerably at the action yet she didn't resist, all the same.

After the long, long kiss, they continued walking as if nothing had ever happened, but with wide grins on their faces, as if they had achieved something really great.

Tiashe was peeking at the corner where the corridor turns to another direction with eyes as wide as saucers. He watched both his parents in a very shocked silence when he realized that they were coming his way.

He turned to run when he heard his mother's sweet voice.

"Tiashe, where are you going?"

Tiashe held a deep breath, hoping that he wasn't in trouble.

"Millea, let me talk with him for a second," Krom interjected.

Millea went at a respectful distance from both father and son and could only wonder at what they were speaking at such low voices.

"Tiashe, to share a woman some chocolate, it is better when you already have it in your mouth," Krom whispered his advice to his son.

"I-I'm not in trouble?"

"Of course not! Just keep that in mind. And also, you'll know that she wants some chocolate when she's eyeing yours. Then, just ask her if she wants some. Your mother here is another case. Got it, Tiashe?"

He patted Tiashe's head as he left and rejoined Millea.

-0-

Tiashe hummed as he remembered his father's advice. He stood and made his way towards the girl, hovering his face right in front of hers.

"Aaahh," Tiashe instructed.

The girl was somewhat taken aback by the gesture yet opened her mouth as well, curious of what he will do.

"Aaa-mph!"

Tiashe hurriedly sealed their lips and pushed some chocolate into her mouth, getting both of their faces messy in the process. It took several seconds before he got a response from her and every second that passed got him more anxious of her reaction.

She didn't get what he had done to her but only tasted something sweet in her mouth after he went back to his earlier sitting position in front of her. A smile made its way into her face as she realized that he had given her chocolate!

"Was that okay?" he asked better now, with the lesser amount of chocolate in his mouth. The girl nodded with a thankful smile.

Tiashe returned a wider smile, glad that she was happy with what he gave her. They soon broke into fits of loud, merry laughter at both their messy faces.

-0-

[a/n]: Thanks for reading!

Please review as well~


End file.
